Shadows
by SharkGirl26
Summary: Shadows harbor more than just darkness, evil lurks beyond the view of both humans and demons. And this evil is seeking revenge and wants to cause Seshomaru as much pain as possible. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Rated for violence and cursing.
1. Deep in the dark

Seshomaru walked through the forest, his footsteps were quiet as he seemed to float between the trees. The sun shined brightly and made his silver hair shine and gave off the appearance that it was glowing.

Behind him Rin skipped merrily, temporarily intrigued in her Lord's hair as it trailed elegantly behind him. She giggled, fantasizing about how it could be made of moon beams he stuck to his head. She was so deep in thought that she didn't see the rock until she tripped. A clawed hand darted out at a speed uncomprehendable to human to grab her before she fell. When she re-stabilized she broke into a smile, "Thank you my Lord!"

He only looked down at her, face revealing nothing, before straightening and continuing through the forest.

Eventually Rin lost interest in Lord Seshomaru's hair, dismissing the ridiculous idea due to the obvious fact that it is impossible to keep moon beams so well kept. She raced between flower patch to flower patch, only allowing the screaming Jaken a break when she stopped to make a flower crown or a crude doll out of weeds. Neither the young girl or the imp noticed their Lord tense up. Seshomaru's eyes darted from side to side, suspiciously.

'Something is wrong.' Seshomaru thought, but he couldnt determine what is was. Curiousity taking over he walked over to a sterdy looking tree and sat down. "We will stay here tonight." He stated.

"Okay!" Rin cried happily, then she turned and ran off to find dinner with Jaken chasing after her.

000

As the sun set and the wind grew stronger, Rin finised her meal of roasted mushrooms and frog les, both of which she found by a nearby pond. Jaken was already conked out near the fire snoring loudly. Seshomaru was still sitting upright against his tree when Rin's eyes began to droop. She laid down on the soft grass, cuddling close to Ah-Un and quickly fell asleep.

The night wore on and a sound drew Lord Seshomaru from his thoughts. Rin's face was tight, a frown etched from cheek to cheek as she curled into a tight ball, whimpering quietly. 'She's having a nighmare.' Seshomaru thought before swiftly walking over to where she lay. He placed a hand lightly on her cheek, his pale skin Rin's flushed face.

"Rin." He said, knowing that the sound of his voice usually drew her from her slumber.

She suddenly latched onto his hand with a tight grip and snuggled into it but remained asleep in her nightmare. For her to remain asleep after he had spoken meant this was no normal nightmare. Events similar to this had happened before but it was rare and Seshomaru knew she was having a truly horrific dream. The first time he had witnessed her having a dream of this magnitude it had ended in her losing her voice for three days. She didn't laugh or even smile during those three days and it had put both Jaken and Seshomaru on edge. Even Ah-Un was uncomfortable with the silence, all three of the demons were so used to the constant giggling and rambling of the young girl. When the silence was broken Seshomaru was relieved, though he refused to let it show, and promised himself to always wake her if he encountered her having a nightmare.

"Rin." He repeated as he staredndown at his ward, his hand still in a death grip within her fingers.

With a start her eyes snapped open and locked onto Seshomaru's face. She could see a small wrinkle under his eye, one that cannot usually be found on his normally perfect face. Rin instantly picked out this subtle feature, having learned to read Seshomaru's face so she can understand what he is thinking behind his stoic mask. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." she whispered, already drifting back to sleep.

A sudden presence caused Seshomaru to stand, abruptly taking his cheek from Rin's cheek and immediatley settle into a defensive stance, claws at the ready. As quickly as the feeling appeared it also disappeared. Seshomaru looked down at his young companion who was already fast asleep, completely unaware of what had just occured. Seshomaru swept his eyes across the trees but when he didn't sense anything he released a soft grunt and returned to his spot under the tree to keep watch. Unbeknownst to him, eyes of an enem had been watching the small group. And they had just learned all they needed to know.


	2. Lost in black

The next day passed relatively uneventful. Rin found a shell and wandered around all day claiming to be a mermaid followed by Jaken who continuously sqawked at her "childish stupidity". Seshomaru ignored the energetic duo, his focus elsewhere. Something wasn't right, the normal peacefullness of the forest was offset by something. Despite his watchful eyes and attentive ears he could find no trace of anything menacing. Even his canine nose came up with nothing and it frustrated him.

In the late afternoon as the sun began to sink Rin noticed the anger in Seshomaru's eyes. "Are you okay Lord Seshomaru?" she asked as she struggled to keep pace with his long strides.

"Get on Ah-Un, we are leaving this forest." he stated plainly before jumping into the air and disappearing above the trees.

Rin obediantly ran to Ah-Un and climbed onto his back. After settling herself she reached down and grabbed the struggling Jaken and hauled him up. After both passengers were safely aboard, Ah-Un launched into the sky and followed Seshomaru through the air.

The world darkened and with only the stars to light the way the group traveled beyond the large forest to a rolling grassland. Only when they had placed a large distance between themselves and the woodland did Seshomaru finally land. Rin and Jaken were both in deep sleep by the time Ah-Un touched down. Without a word Seshomaru placed Jaken and Rin on the ground. He then settled himself next to Rin and wrapped his mokomoko around her small form to keep the wind off of her.

'I don't know what that was but it won't be a problem now.' he thought before allowing himself to relax and lose himself in the night sky.

The shadows behind Seshomarow started collecting until it formed a perfect circle. Silently the shadow started aproaching the oblivious daioukai. Only when the dark shape was inches from Seshomaru did he sense the foreign presence. Startled, he jerked his head to the side to see the shadow slowly creep over Rin's feet. Anger surged through him, 'How did it get so close without me noticing?!' He thought as he raked his claws through the shadow. Even with poison dripping freely from his claws the shadow remained unaffected by the assault. Seshomaru picked Rin up in an attempt to free her from the ominous shadow but it had already reached her chest and went with her.

"Rin. Wake up." Seshomaru said sternly, recieving no response. "Rin. Wake up now." He commanded, knowing she would always wake to his second call. She remained asleep. The shadow had encased Rin's entire body and she began to shiver. A strange feeling started forming in Seshomaru's stomach. "Rin. Rin, wake up." He repeated, giving her a slight shake.

Jaken was jarred from his sleep at the sound of his masters voice. "What is it my Lord?" He asked, suddenly he noticed Rin in his arms. "What's wrong with Rin?" He asked, confused by the situation in front of him. Seshomaru didn't reply as he watched the shadow sink into Rin's sleeping form.

Suddenly, without any warning, Rin went rigid in Seshomaru's arms and released a bloodcurdling scream. Seshomaru's eyes widened in shock as Rin shoved against his chest with more strength than he though she was capable of. With one more attempt to free herself from Seshomaru's tight grasp she turned and kicked him in the chin and launched herself from his arms when he released her in surprise.

"RIN HOW DARE YOU KICK LORD SESHOMARU!" Jaken screeched at the top of his lungs but then his face went from anger to confusion. Rin was standing a few feet from Seshomaru and Jaken, breathing heavily, her face tight with fear. What was most concerning was the fact that her eyes remained closed though she acted as if she could see.

Seshomaru had recovered from the odd attack from his ward and felt openly concerned. Not once had she shown fear towards him, even after seeing him in vicious battle. Despite knowing in the back of his head that he should feel insulted by her weak assaults he was more consumed with what happened to his young companion.

Rin took one step back, then another, slowly making her way from the three demons. Ah-Un released a snort and rose to comfort her but Rin released another scream before turning around and sprinting away.

"What's wrong with her?" Jaken asked, still rooted to the spot, lost in his confusion.

Without a word Seshomaru jumped into the air and landed in front of Rin,

"NO!"she screamed through her tears.

She took a step back and slipped on a rock. Instincually Seshomaru caught her in one of his hands. Instead of thanking him and standing like she always did she only screamed again and pushed out of his hand onto the ground where she curled into a ball.

"Don't eat me. Please." She whimpered.

Thoroughly confused, Seshomaru straightened and looked down at her. 'Why is she frightened by my presence? I have never eaten humans nor do I plan to, ever.' he thought, his mind racing for explanations, 'What did that shadow do to make her so scared of me?'

"Please don't eat me." Rin sobbed, "Not again."

Seshomaru suddenly understood what was happening, 'That shadow is forcing her to live her nightmares.' he thought, imagining how Rin must be seeing wolves instead of him.

"Rin, it's me." He said plainly, trying to calm her,

'Why hasn't he come for me?" Rin whispered, "He always comes."

Seshomaru's eyes widened. 'Is she talking about me? Is one of her nightmares about me abandoning her?' He took a small step towards her, letting his normal stoic expression soften. "I'm here." He said, surprising himself with his gentle tone. Rin took one glance at him before she released another scream before returning to her feet and started running in the other direction.

Seshomaru watched her run and for the first time in his life he had no idea what he should do.


	3. Disappearing in oblivion

He had been following her for four days. The first day he had atempted to break whatever controlled her twice. The first time he had landed in front of her and tried to calm her down."Rin. It's me. This Seshomaru needs you to listen to him." She only responded to his words with tears and screams and continued running.

The second time he tried to make contact he gave her more space. Stopping twenty yards from her, he saw her tense but she did not flee immediatley. Again he tried to explain who he was. Her response stopped him in his tracks.

"He isn't coming is he?" Rin sobbed, "He would've come for me by now. Why hasn't he come for me?!" Suddenly she yelped and ran straight back into thick brush to escape the imaginary wolves that haunted her mind.

This second confrontation had shaken Seshomaru to the core. On the outside his face could've passed as a statue, unflinching and cold, but on the inside he was in turmoil. 'She expects me to save her and here I am, trying. What has become of me?' His mind raced as he continued to follow her scent. He flew well away from her running figure so as not to be spotted. For four days she not stopped to eat, drink, or rest. Every waking moment she was terrified, running as fast she could from the veracious wolves that hunted her endlessly.

Jaken had stopped his constant chatter on day two, now too exhausted to do anything but ride on Ah-Un's back. Even Lord Seshomaru was beginning to feel the effects of flying for four day although he would never let anyone be able to notice. While Ah-Un and Jaken had rested each night, Seshomaru remained and watched over Rin. He slew any demons who came too close, preventing Rin from seeing them and increasing her terror. She had slowed her pace but still forged on with no sign of stopping. Until the end of the fourth day.

One moment she was charging through a meadow, eyes panicked, and the next she was unconscious on the ground. This is what Seshomaru had been waiting for. He quickly landed and grabbed her small body from the ground, painfully aware of how worn down it was. He carefully bundled her in his mikomiko before resuming flight in a new direction.

His days of watching over the horror-stricken Rin had given him time to think. After careful consideration he ruled out all the possibilities to what had caused Rin to act so strangely. It couldnt be a spell, there was no trace of a foreign scent on her. She wasn't cursed for if she was the demon controlling her would surely have forced her back to its hideout by now. Her path was too sporadic and random for her to be forced in any particular direction which left him with one option. She had been posessed by a demon that acted like a parasite, feeding off her pain and anquish until she died. Despite the final conclusion being morbid, it gave him slight relief. She could be saved and he had a plan.

Seshomaru quickly left Ah-Un and Jaken behind in his urgency to reach his destination. Within a few hours he had landed in front of a small hut on the outskirt of a village.

"What are you doing her?" An arrogant voice sneered moments after Seshomaru landed. Seshomaru brushed Inuyasha without so much as a glance and moved straight to a shocked Kagome.

"She has been posessed by a demon that won't let her sleep. It's been four days."Seshomaru stated before gently handing Kagome the bundle of fur in his arms.

Shock was quickly replaced with determination when Kagome saw Rin's limp body. With a nod she disappeared into the house followed by Seshomaru and an objecting Inuyasha. One glare from Kagome quickly silenced Inuyasha's comments and he was left grumbling while Seshomaru sat down against the wall near Kagome. Kagome gently placed Rin down on the ground and tentatively removed the mikomiko that surrounded her, exposing all the bruises and cuts that littered her body. Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, he thought of Rin as a younger sister ever since she spent two years with them to 'live the human life'. He didn't realize she was so bad off and immediately felt terrible for the attitude he had shown Kagome (but not for being rude to Seshomaru, of course).

Kagome sat beside Rin and lifted her hands. She placed one hand on Rin's chest and the other on her forehead then the room went silent. All eyes were locked on Rin while Kagome worked. Suddenly a dark light emanated from beneath Kagomes hands. Inuyasha's mouth dropped and Seshomaru's eyes widened slightly. An explosion of demonic power sent Kagome flying back into the wall.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing to his mates side, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, and that should have released the demon in Rin." Kagome replied, flashing an encouraging smile at Seshomaru but his expression made her falter.

He was still seated against the wall but his face had changed. Kagome and Inuyasha had only ever seen Seshomaru as a cold, emotionless figure who allowed a young human girl to tag along with him. What sat before them was a person they never imagined to be hidden behind the cold mask Seshomar usually had up. He had one covering his mouth while the other had claws bared and dug into the wood floor, acting almost as an anchor to keep him fom rushing to Rin's body. His eyes were clear and his golden irises never left Rin's face. Kagome slowly walked over to Rin and knelt beside her, putting a hand on her forehead to begin healing her wounds.

"It's a good thing Kagome has perfected her sorcery, huh?" Inuyasha said, trying to lighten the mood of the room. His brothers strange expression was putting him on edge.

Seshomaru slowly lifted his head to look at Inuyasha in the eye and Inuyasha was surprised to see pure red where his brothers golden eyes used to be.

"S-Seshomaru?" Inuyasha asked, stuttering in his confusion.

Suddenly Kagome released a yelp and pressed her two fingers to Rin's throat.

"Perfected her sorcery, huh?" Seshomaru said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Kagome, what's happening?!" Inuyasha asked, confused at his brothers rage.

"Listen, you pathetic half-breed. Listen with those digusting ears you were born with and tell me what you hear." Seshomaru hissed, his voice full of venom and the hand connected with the floor tightening, nearly crushing the wood plank in his grasp.

Over Kagome's ragged breathing as she clumsily touched different part of Rin's body looking for something, Inuyasha listened. He heard the wind blow outside and the frogs by the pond singing their song. He heard the wood in Seshomaru's hand splinter and three strong hearts beating. _Three_ hearts beating. Slowly Inuyasha turned to Kagome who was now crying as she frantically held Rin's face and listened for her breathe.

"I can't find her pulse and she's not breathing!" Kagome cried, nearly hysterical and she searched for life in the young girl in her arms. The girl she would die for, who had filled so many days with happiness and laughter.

"That's because she doesn't have one." Seshomaru said flatly, his voice so sharp it could cut through rock. "She is dead."


	4. Pain through the darkness

Something in Seshomaru's head was screaming. He looked down at her frail body, wanting to deny her death. 'She can't be dead.' He thought to himself but every sign told him otherwise. Unconsciously he walked over to her, his hand out, wanting to touch her face. Wanting to feel its warmth and see her bright smile though he knew he would was only going to be greeted with cold and stillness.

"You can stop right there, you bastard." Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of Rin.

"Move aside." Seshomaru hissed in warning, feeling his claws slide out.

Kagome pulled Rin's body into her lap and stared at Seshomaru with defiance in her eyes.

"This is your fault. She wouldn't be dead if you had protected her better." Inuyasha snarled, drawing his sword. "Now get out of my house so I can fight you, you murderer!"

"Wait!" Kagome yelled, causing the two silver-haired men to flash her a look.

Seshomaru looked at her, expecting her to yell at Inuyasha to calm down or beg him to stop in this time of grieving but instead he found her eyes locked on him. She closed her eyes and streched her arm out to Seshomaru, palm out towards him. Surprised at her odd gesture he froze. Within seconds he began to feel the effects of her sorcery. He felt his strength melt away and lost the small sounds he was used to hearing, his eyes unable to pick up the same detail he was accusomed to. He fell to his knee as his senses dulled and his usually endless reserve of energy vanished.

"What have you done to me?" he said, his voice dripping with venom.

"I took your demonic powers." She replied steadily, causing his eyes to obviously widen in shock. "You are nothing but a mere mortal, just like all the humans you despise." She added with malice.

"You can do that?" Inuyasha asked incredulously,

"Impossible." Seshomaru gasped, looking at his hands as he tried to determine what had happened to him.

"Yes, I've been practicing and now it seems I have mastered it. Now take your business outside." She stated before returning her focus to Rin who she still held tightly in her lap.

Inuyasha grinned wickedly and with a growl he launched himself at the weakened Seshomaru. He tackled his half-brother and they went crashing through the wall behind them, leaving a gaping hole in the house. With Sehomaru still in his grip Inuyasha spun and released his hold, throwing Seshomaru against a nearby tree. Seshomaru released a huff as all the air left his lungs, causing him to gasp for air as he slid to the ground.

'This can't be happening.' Seshomaru thought, looking up to see Inuyasha running at him full speed. Seshomaru drew his sword just in time to deflect Inyasha's assaults. In his weakened state he quickly reverted to defensive fighting while he tried to remain focused on the battle. His mind continued to wander back to the image of Rin's motionless body.

After only a few minutes Seshomaru's body started to grow weary, his blocks becoming more and more lethargic. Despite his excellent swordmanship, Inuyasha started landing hits on him. A cut here, a nick there, until Seshomaru was covered in blood from superficial wounds. Suddenly he slipped and gave Inuyasha the opening he was waiting for.

Pain erupted in Seshomaru's stomach and he looked down in shock. With a grunt Inuyasha wrenched his sword up, tearing a hole in Seshomaru from his naval up to his collar bone. Seshomaru looked down at his innards, blood flowing down his legs like a horrid waterfall. 'I-I can't. N-no.' Seshomaru thought with anquish, his demonic powers were not coming to his aid and the pain was only increasing. He took a step back as he struggled to stay on his feet. Inuyasha gave a dark chuckle as he sheathed his bloody sword and brought his foot up and kicked Seshomaru in the chest, causing him to slam into the ground. Inuyasha chuckled again as he crouched beside the wounded demon.

"Now look what you made me do," Inuyasha hissed into Seshomaru's ear. "I have your disgusting blood on me." he said as he motioned to the foot he had kicked Seshomaru with.

Seshomaru could hardly hear him, he was so focused on keeping his screams of anquish in that he blocked out any other sounds.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you, bastard." Inuyasha spat as he grabbed Seshomaru's face and forced him to look at him. "You killed Rin and because of it you have to pay the price. With you finally out of the way I will be the Lord of the West, how does that sound?" Inuyasha asked with a harsh laugh before regaining a serious expression. "I will never let someone like you do what you did to Rin. You're a monster and the world is safer with you gone." he whispered harshly as he stood up.

Seshomaru could only stare at him when Inuyasha pulled his foot back. 'Rin,' Seshomaru thought as the first kick hit its target, causing him to release an animalistic howl. 'I'm sorry. I have failed you.' Another kicked caused his eyesight to flash red as he screamed again. 'If only I could hear your laugh one last time.' The next kick caused everything to grow dark before snapping him back to consciousness, the pain continued to grow to an unbearable level as Seshomaru's bones broke under Inuyashas kicks and his organs spilled from the wound in his abdomen. Slowly the world darkened. Before the darkness claimed him, Seshomaru indulged himself in one sound that he could remember so clearly he could almost hear it in his ear. A single tear slipped down his face, the stoic mask shattering as he remembered how Rin called his name. She always said it without fear in her sweet sing-song voice, a smile always shining on her face. And with that sound ringing in his ears he finally released his hold on life and let the darkness take him.


	5. Light through the cracks

" Lord Seshomaru." Seshomaru still hear her, even as he was surrounded by blackness.

'I must be dead.' Seshomaru thought flatly, then perked up slightly, 'I wonder if Rin is here?'

"Lord Seshomaru!" He heard again, Rin's voice sounded impatient as she called out to him. He smirked slightly as he followed the sound of her voice. The black void around him lightened slightly as he neared the source of the shouting.

"Lord Seshomaru!" He was blown away by the emotion in her voice. She sounded terrified and Seshomaru's heart jumped as he started running. The closer he got the more his body ached and began to tire. With a frustrated growl he doubled his efforts, fighting the urge to shy away from pain.

"LORD SESHOMARU!" Rin screamed as Seshomaru ran into the blinding light that Rin's voice emanated from. Suddenly he opened his eyes, gasping for breath and feeling something weighing his chest down. Slowly he focused on Rin's terrified face inches from his. Her mouth hung open slightly, the small hands on his cheeks tightened. Tears streamed down her face and by the looks of her swollen eyes and flushed cheeks she had been crying for some time.

Shakily Seshomary raised his hand and brushed a stray piece of hair out of Rin's face and cradled her cheek gingerly. "You're alive." He whispered as he stared in awe, taking in every inch of her face as he tried to convince himself she was real.

"I thought you weren't going to come back to me!" Rin cried before hurling herself at Seshomaru, wrapping her small arms around his neck and pressing her cheek against his. "Promise you won't ever leave me. Ever." Rin whimpered into his ear as she tightened her grip, her hands forming fists in his hair as if she could latch onto him forever. He circled his arms around her small frame and held her as tight as he dared without hurting her. "I will never leave you, Rin. I promise." He replied, his voice cracking from emotion. Rin raised her head so she could look into her Lord's golden eyes.

"Don't cry, Lord Seshomaru." Rin whispered as she disentangled a hand so she could wipe the moisture away from under his eyes. He hadn't even realized he formed tears, he was so intoxicated with her presence. He grabbed her hand and pulled her close so he could press his lips to her forehead. "From now on call me otosan."

Rin's eyes widened at his words, 'Father,'.

More tears welled in her eyes, her face breaking into a large smile. "Yes, otosan." She replied, trying out the name for the first time.

Seshomaru grinned and pulled her into another tight embrace before sitting up. He winced at the motion, his entire body ached. After a brief examination he was surprised to find only bruises and shallow scrapes on his body and even those were healing quickly due to his demonic power. _His power_. He felt it coursing through his veins, his senses were as sharp as ever and his strength had returned. Rin was pressed against his chest and the lack of pain confirmed that the wound that nearly killed him had healed. This puzzled him, how could such a massive injury disappear before the basic bruises and scratches?

Slowly he took in his surroundings. The morning sun shone brightly on the duo who sat in a shallow crator of earth. From what he observed they were located in the forest by his half-brothers home- or what was a forest. Every tree within a three hundred foot radius had been knocked over or hacked to splinters. His scent was everywhere from the fight with Inuyasha but he never realized they had been so destructive.

Seshomaru inhaled another lungful of air, something was wrong. Where was all the blood? He had been covered with it but now he could only smell Rin and dirt.

No, there was another scent. Seshomaru held Rin close and elegantly jumped out of the indention in the ground and landed fifty feet away with one hand out, threatening the hanyou with his venomous claws. Inuyasha sat stunned from his place by the crator. His eyes were filled with (could it be?) concern. Kagome stood behind him with her hands on his shoulders. Her face was red from crying and when she saw Seshomaru jump she couldn't help smiling before clapping a hand over her mouth in a surge of emotion and burrowing into Inuyasha's back.

Inuyasha stood and pulled his wife into a hug then turned back to Seshomaru and Rin. "We're glad you're okay." Kagome said, sniffling.

Seshomaru growled deeply, these two people had almost succeed in killing him yet they were glad he was okay? His mind was racing, 'What is going on?' Seshomaru thought.


	6. Brightness beyond the dark

"Lord Sesh- otosan?" Rin said, her voice muffled from being pressed against Seshomaru's neck.

After a pause Seshomaru broke his death glare with Inuyasha and allowed Rin to push away from his tight embrace and look at him.

"Why are you mad at Mr. Inuyasha?" Rin asked innocently, her chocolate eyes riddled with confusion. Seshomaru stared at her a moment, trying to determine what to say. Before he got a chance, Inuyasha yelled across the clearing.

"Especially after I almost died trying to save your sorry ass!"

Seshomaru bristled in frustration and confusion before returning his gaze to Rin. "Explain." He said curtly, trying to remain composed as anger boiled inside him. Rin shifted around in his arms before finding a more comfortable position to settle in. She looked fearlessly into his raging eyes before bursting into an explanation.

"I had a very bad nightmare but when I woke up I was in Ms. Kagome's house with you. But then you started acting weird, you got really mad then really sad and started talking to yourself. Your eyes were closed and you never opened them! Inuyasha tried to wake you up but then you fell to the ground and he couldn't get you to talk to us or stand up. Then it got really weird." Rin said animatedly as she rushed through the story.

"You ran through the wall and started flying at trees and knocking them over. It looked like you were trying to fight them, using your sword a little bit but mostly body slamming them all." Rin clapped her hands together with a serious expression on her face, demonstrating what had happened between him and the trees.

"Mr. Inuasha kept trying to stop you but whenever he did you starting attacking him! Ms. Kagome tried to calm you down but Mr. Inuyasha wouldn't let her get close because he thought you would hurt her, which is ridiculous, you would never hurt Ms. Kagome." She added as an afterthought. Seshomaru glanced at Kagome then back at Rin as she rattled on, slightly amused that she thought he would never hurt Kagome.

"Then you stopped." Rin said abruptly, eyes growing at the memory.

"Y-you kept slamming yourself on the ground, over and over and over, until you couldn't move no more. Your chest wasn't moving and Inuyasha said you were dead." She whispered and her eyes misted over again, tears threatening to fall.

"Ms. Kagome put her hands on you and suddenly this scary black thing came out of your chest and disappeared but you still didn't wake up. Inuyasha let me get closer to you but you didn't open your eyes for a long time. I'm so glad you opened your eyes again otosan!" She cried, finishing her story.

Seshomaru stared down at her as he tried to grasp what she had said. 'It was a nightmare?' He thought, allowing his mind to slip back and remember what had seen. He had killed Rin (indirectly of course but it didn't change the fact that due to his lack of protection she died), he lost his demon powers, Inuyasha became the Lord of the West and defeated him in battle.

Seshomaru shuttered, accepting what he had been told by Rin, opting to live in this world compared to the one he was in previously.

"The demon in you burned away in the sun," Kagome said, "It was a shadow demon, it couldn't survive in direct sunlight. When I released it from Rin it was dark out so it was able to travel from Rin to you without any trouble."

"Hn." Seshomaru grunted in reply, his attention still on the little girl in his arms. She had snuggled into his broad chest and smiled up at him with tears of joy shining in her eyes. He stared back at her for a few minutes, revelling in the life that seemed to flow from her very being.

"Let's go." He said finally, turning to walk away from his half-brother and wife.

Rin popped her head over Seshomaru's shoulder and waved as the couple steadily grew smaller. "Thank you Ms. Kagome! Thank you Mr. Inuyasha!" She yelled then nestled her head into Seshomaru's hair and quickly fell asleep for the first time in days.

Kagome watched as they disappeared into the trees with newfound respect for the demon lord.

"He could've said thank you too." Inuyasha muttered when Seshomar had disappeared from view. Kagome sighed and slipped an arm around her husbands waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"That little girl is truly loved." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha looked down at her then back to where he saw his half-brother last. He nodded and rested his head on hers.

"He's not as much of a statue as I thought." Inuyasha replied softly. Kagome smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Hand in hand, they walked back to their home, unafraid of the shadows or what might lay hidden in them.

The End


End file.
